


Role Model

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Role Models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Role Model

It's the women at Takatori's party who really annoy Nagi. They coo and cluck over him as if he's a tiny baby bird.

"How old are you, dear?"

"Are you a friend of Ouka-chan's, dear?"

They pet him, smiling at him until he wants to crush them to powder. He keeps calm by looking at Crawford, tall and handsome in his white suit. No one annoys Crawford, no one dares think he doesn't belong. Anyone looking at him sees only power and confidence.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, dear?"

Nagi looks at Crawford. And smiles.


End file.
